Espera
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Y Gon miró, miró sin mirar hacia las imágenes de su pasado y finalmente comprendió que la espera era inútil. Sin embargo, el pasado era el pasado y su mejor amigo había sido parte de él. Eso lo atesoraría por siempre.


**Disclaimer: Hunter X le pertenece al genio de Toshigiro Togashi. Esta historia es mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espera**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba sentado en la banqueta pública de algún lugar de la ciudad York Shin. Tenía la expresión impasible con la mirada fija hacia las personas que pasaban frente a él: hombres de negocios hablando por teléfono, irritados, estresados, cansados. Una vida ajetreada seguramente. También habían adolescentes paseando, hablando entre sí mientras reían. Había jóvenes, mujeres, y de vez en cuando algún perro callejero que por extraño que parezca Gon no se había parado a acariciarlo o a jugar con el animal como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Y es que en realidad él no veía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

No.

En realidad Gon estaba viendo otra cosa.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par a par, casi mostrando cierta perplejidad, como si recién entendiera –comprendiera– algo, algo esencial, crucial. La verdad era que Gon era egoísta. Qué sorpresa. Él lo sabía. Sin embargo, sus amigos lo habían aceptado de esa forma, entonces todo estaba bien, porque Gon apreciaba mucho a sus amigos. Empero, lo que veía, lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos le hizo comprender que todo tenía un límite.

Veía una película: la película de los recuerdos de un pasado peligroso y en ocasiones duro y triste. Y en él aparecía su más preciado amigo: Killúa. Veía absolutamente todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero a lo último la película se tornó una vorágine de imágenes que se calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, sacudiendo cada célula que lo componía. Aún así, en apariencia, seguía con la expresión impertérrita, y finalmente entendió que la espera en aquella banqueta era inútil.

Qué egoísta era.

Tomó la caña de pescar que había dejado en el suelo entre sus pies y caminó hacia algún destino desconocido.

El que fuera.

Hasta hace dos minutos atrás había pensado que emprendería el viaje hacia su nueva aventura solo, hasta hace diez minutos atrás creyó que ese viaje lo haría con Killúa. No obstante, todo puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero Gon estaba bien con eso. Esa era la razón por la cual la vida era emocionante e impredecible.

Aunque en parte fuera dolorosa.

–¿Vas a estar ahí parado todo el día? –habló, esta vez mirando hacia el árbol que estaba a pocos pasos de él.

Y con una sonrisa ladina, el mago finalmente se hizo ver.

–Me impresionas... –fue lo primero que dijo Hisoka.

–No seas mentiroso. Tú ya lo sabías –declaró con seguridad.

Correcto.

Aunque Hisoka hiciera uso del Zetsu, bien sabía que los instintos de Gon iban mucho más allá, y pensó que esa sería una buena excusa para acercarse a hablar con él y retarlo a un combate para saber cuán fuerte se había vuelto desde la última vez que se habían visto.

–Y dime, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó Gon.

Decirlo sería demasiado fácil. No. Así no. Quería provocarlo. Quería que su sangre hirviera como cuando habían peleado en la Torre del cielo.

Y si...

–Tengo curiosidad... –anunció con los ojos afilados y fijos a los de Gon–. Realmente te veías muy enfrascado en tus pensamientos cuando estabas sentado en aquel lugar. Me pregunto qué estarías pensando... –dijo ampliando más su sonrisa y poniendo una mano sobre su cadera.

Y Gon miró el cielo azul con los pensamientos en su valioso amigo que ya no sabía si él querría que lo llamara así de nuevo si algún día se volviesen a ver. ¿Lo habría perdido? Quién sabe... Pero si Killúa hubiera querido ir con él a su nuevo destino seguramente hubiera llegado a ese lugar antes que él. El acuerdo, el punto de reunión, lo habían acordado hace un año atrás, pero cuando Gon quiso confirmarlo días atrás el celular de Killúa nunca respondió. Intentó otras formas de localizarlo, pero todo había sido en vano.

Y todo estaba bastante claro ahora.

–¿Sabes, Hisoka...? –empezó a hablar a modo de desahogo– creo que perdí a alguien muy importante para mí. Y duele –declaró, luego miró al mago otra vez–. Pero es inútil que intentes buscar algo para provocarme –manifestó con una repentina, pero genuina sonrisa radiante.

Hisoka quedó notablemente desconcertado. Gon era realmente una criatura extraña.

–Disfruté mucho de la compañía de Killúa. Me quedo con eso. Y cuando lo vuelva a ver, si él me lo permite, lo saludaré y me pondré muy feliz –declaró con firmeza.

–Oh...

–Ahora tengamos ese combate que tanto anhelas, Hisoka –dijo con una mirada desafiante, como si pudiera leer la mente del mago.

Eso es. Hisoka se sintió extasiado de que no necesitara más que eso para que su presa favorita lo mirara de esa forma que tanto lo excitaba. ¿Ya habría madurado? ¿Ya podría matarlo? Una gran batalla y finalmente cortarle el cuello y verlo bañado sobre su propio carmín era lo que más deseaba.

Gon sonrió y la batalla se desató.

 **N/A: Hola a todos. Con mucho pudor subo esta pequeña y humilde contribución al mundo de fanfiction de Hunter X. La verdad es que estuve leyendo mucho sobre esta obra tan espectacular y querida para mi, y también he leído muchas genialidades tanto en español como en inglés. Me da un poco de pena que no haya tantos fics en español, o al menos así lo veo yo. Y bueno, por eso es que me animé a escribir esto después de medio siglo XD**

 **¿Por qué Hisoka y Gon? Bueno, es que ellos son mis personajes favoritos. jeje Sé que quedó raro, y aún me cuesta plasmar bien sus personalidades, pero espero que en un futuro muy cercano me anime a escribir más del maravilloso mundo de Hunter X.**

 **Agradezco muchísimo a todo el que lea.**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Atte: Anna Bradbury.**

 **PD: ¡Amo (AMO) con toda mi alma Hunter X! :3**


End file.
